


阿喀琉斯之踵

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 原来是这样的事。原来我们被卷进这样的事里了。原来自从他们降生，天上、星辰和气象中的所有辉煌、大海、群山，所有的这些都和身心的枷锁、掠夺、死亡、痛苦不可分割地联系在一起了。





	阿喀琉斯之踵

**Author's Note:**

> *多元宇宙梗，主DV，有三人乱炖提及  
> *一个性觉醒的故事

秋天了。几丛铁线莲从窗外钻进屋内，维吉尔走下楼，掀开但丁盖在脸上的杂志，把他从午睡中惊醒。

“Devil may cry里出事了。”

“啊？”

“是那个Devil may cry。”

于是但丁想起来了。是那个Devil may cry呀。

那是某天他和维吉尔打架时偶然进入的一个世界。就像恶魔与神拥有相同的词根，宇宙也会在某些特殊的人身上集合为一点。那个点就是被命名为Devil may cry的源世界，所有平行宇宙里的斯巴达兄弟总会在某天发现它，就像悬崖之上，瀑布里的每滴水或早或晚都会永不回头地直冲而下。

于是那个也拥有一间事务所的无人空间成了只有但丁和维吉尔能自由出入的秘密基地，无数个但丁和维吉尔在此集聚，由于Devil may cry的时间永远静止外界却在流动，他们不管什么时候进去都能很快开起一场篝火晚会来。

 

两个半魔双子就已经能搞出足够的麻烦了，更别说当他们遇到无数个拥有不同力量的自己。维吉尔和维吉尔打，但丁和但丁打，维吉尔和自己的弟弟和别人的弟弟打，某次混战差点把空间撕裂后，他们难得地坐在一起定下规定，在这里不能有纷争和矛盾，大家就只是但丁和维吉尔。

不能打架，那就只能坐下聊天。“集体做爱也行，”有人提议，“我认真的。”

至今都未发生过肉体关系的斯巴达兄弟皱起眉头，意识到在别的世界还存在一对儿他们是色情狂。

但丁们之间话倒是很多，维吉尔们则陷入了短暂的尴尬时间，坐在那儿大眼瞪小眼。

“你的眼睛为什么是银色？”

小维吉尔终于忍不住问旁边的自己，“我长大眼睛也会变色吗？”

他旁边一个看起来不到二十岁的维吉尔也抬起头，眼睛里满满的是对未知力量的好奇。

维吉尔嗤笑，“这要看你以后会不会被抽干血，再被灌进点儿别的东西。”

他不吝于在自己面前坦诚，也不会顾忌未成年的自己——他已经没几年时间再天真了。于是现在所有但丁和维吉尔都知道了他们的床板是如何嘎吱嘎吱摇晃如水中木舟，而被做成了娃娃的维吉尔又是如何眼皮因重力而被迫开合，睫毛颤动如湿润的白色火焰。

“你怎么吓小孩子啊，”但丁感谢他在小小的维吉尔面前隐去了更过分的内容，眼睁睁地看着小时候的自己愧疚得不敢抬头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒就掉下来了。“我们每个人的命运可不会一模一样。”他揉揉小但丁的脑袋，“你会比我们做得更好。”

“我注意到我们每个人的经历都有所差别。”有一位维吉尔推推眼镜，“我们可以交换情报。”

没有人反对，留着略长的银发，看起来是这些但丁里最年长的男人第一个表态：“反正这里的时间是静止的，我们可以玩腻再回去。”他忍不住看着刚才的维吉尔：“眼镜，你认真的吗？老哥，先和我们说说你是怎么近视的呗？”

“看文献看的。”他坐在这半魔造成的废墟上倒是气势如常，“我是人类维吉尔。但我也是维吉尔。”

 

进入Devil may cry，斯巴达兄弟迎上人类维吉尔。他负责每次集会的人数统计。这些不同世界的自己和弟弟每个都在他脑中拥有独立的一个小抽屉。这些人里只有他不怕麻烦，或者说某种程度上他连自己的所有变量都想控制。

“有些我们消失了。”他对这两兄弟说明情况：“正常情况下，十分钟之内我们都会陆续出现在这个拥有独立时间的空间。但到现在还有一些人没到。他们可能不会来了。”

“有没有可能……他们杀死了对方。”但丁说这话的时候没多少兔死狐悲。“同归于尽，其实这也不错。”他冲哥哥眨眼，维吉尔冷哼一声，没承认他们之前真的差点同归于尽过。

“或者各个世界的我们都遇到了一个强大得无法想象的敌人。”人类维吉尔说，“我们要找到这个原因。”

 

“有谁了解消失的……”维吉尔报出了一堆编号，“……这几个宇宙的我们吗？”

“你还给他们编了号啊？”但丁忍不住吐槽，“我看连你自己都搞不清楚这些编码谁是谁。”

那几个维吉尔坦然点头承认此言非虚。

“魔力，”人类维吉尔哼了一声，“它让你们脑子退化。”

“贬低你自己没那么好玩。”有个年轻的但丁反唇相讥，“你就只是不爽这里所有人都让你觉得受威胁。”

“而你在这里忤逆我是为了假装你没搞丢了你哥哥。”

“好啦，都消消气。”猫咪但丁凑过来蹭蹭维吉尔，“也有我这样可爱的弟弟哦。”

维吉尔果然被转移了注意，他拎着这只白色长毛猫的后颈皮，好奇地把它举到眼前观察，并不排斥猫咪用软软的肉垫按他的脸，“你本来就是猫？”

“他是可以变成猫。”一个维吉尔毫不客气地拆穿他。

于是维吉尔手指一松，再不愿给他机会进行脸蛋与肉垫之间的击掌。

“嘿，我觉得我还挺可爱的。”他旁边的但丁眼疾手快，捞到了自由下落的自己，“为什么我就不能变成猫啊？”

“我们应该多说一些自己的事。”人类维吉尔终于拐到了正事，“我目前只知道那几个消失的但丁和维吉尔……是被剥皮做成黑骑士、被抽干血做成性爱玩具和曾被制作成人体切片的。”

“那几个我们的确比较……疯狂。”人类维吉尔斟酌着用词，“或许他们被玩死了或者把对方玩死了。但也有可能我们在未来会面对一个强大的敌人。”他总结道，“我们要做好准备。我建议，我们把知道的东西，至少是直到现在知道的东西，全部都说出来。”

从未发生过肉体关系的斯巴达兄弟，这两个柏拉图至今的但丁和维吉尔还没听一会儿就脸红心热，但丁小声在哥哥耳边说：“我有预感，这会是全程十八岁以上场合。”

 

但丁和维吉尔还在消失。

就像所有世界都在坍塌，而但丁和维吉尔不得不随着它坠下。

这一批消失的人或多或少都和尼禄有点关系。

说“魔界恶魔长久以来的传统是同胎通婚以保持魔力纯正，我则走得更远，同时接受了但丁和我们的孩子尼禄”的“拿了坦格利安剧本的”维吉尔再也没出现过。

总是冷漠易怒，大着肚子，而且已经怀着第二个孩子的维吉尔也就此消失。

再往后，就连小小的斯巴达兄弟也消失了。

“是性经历。”人类维吉尔聚集在场的最后几位但丁和维吉尔宣布自己的看法，“他们是按照性经历的不同消失的。”

“先是经历过猎奇性行为的人，然后是……”他不知道该怎么形容这个分级，样本太少了，而且他们的自述总语焉不详。

一个但丁耸耸肩，替他总结：“乱搞家庭关系。”

“我还以为是有过孩子。”维吉尔挑挑眉，“我们的家庭关系都不怎么正常吧。”

“那个维吉尔身上能闻到两种不同的Alpha信息素。而且他坐轮椅不是因为孕期魔力不足。”维吉尔对人类的自己轻声说道，“他被挑断了脚筋——不用为他皱眉。我们每个人都有自己的命运。如果他因为无法承受命运而痛苦，那就是自作自受。”

“我不怜悯他。”黑发的诗人用念诗句一般的语调感慨，“我完全能想象那样一个世界，我们爱一个人表现为暴力性爱，恨一个人也表现为暴力性爱，浓度过高的快乐和痛苦就这么永恒地照耀着你我。”

“呃我早就想说了，你是谁？”

“我不会呆太久，”黑发诗人竖起手指抵在嘴唇边，对着那个年轻的但丁神秘地回答道：“以后你就知道了。”

“按性经历排序的话，那小时候的我们呢？”

“他们被轮奸过。”

一阵沉默。

“按这个规律，我可能会在下次消失。”人类维吉尔说，“一个提问，我们里面，有谁没有和任何人发生过任何肉体关系？”

但丁和维吉尔默默举手。

一个年长的但丁简直笑得肚子痛，“你俩都能当大魔法师了。”

“那就以后由你们记录。”

“你为什么觉得自己会消失？”

“性虐。”人类维吉尔言简意赅地对自己说，“那种感觉会让你觉得死也没关系。但不建议你们现在尝试，就当为了你自己牺牲一下。”

但丁嚷嚷道，“我们本来就打算柏拉图一辈子！”

 

最后，Devil may cry只剩下一对斯巴达兄弟了。他们坐在那里等呀等，再没等到任何一张熟悉的脸。他们沉默着回到自己的事务所，那里的窗外栽着随手撒下的铁线莲，它随着季节死去又复生，自从他们在塔上一同坠落就年复一年。如果人类维吉尔的推测没有错，或许他们现在是所有平行宇宙里唯一的但丁和维吉尔。

“维吉尔，”阳光照进室内，他们等得太久了，事务所的灰尘呛得鼻腔发痒，但丁声音闷闷地问他，“你在想什么？”

“我在想那些我们。”

慢慢地，两个人的手指相触。第一次没有手套的阻隔，就像是沙克达斯在暴风雨中与阿达拉肌肤相贴，他们抬起头来，看到彼此相似的眼睛。

他们尝试去吻，不仅仅是嘴唇相贴，而且更深入更狂放地运用每一条神经和肌肉。他们刚一做就知道自己天生擅长这个，于是拇指伸进对方嘴里，牙齿磕痛嘴唇，两个半魔吻得都快要窒息，追逐着对方的伤口吮流出来的血。

原来是这样的事。原来我们被卷进这样的事里了。

原来自从他们降生，天上、星辰和气象中的所有辉煌、大海、群山，所有的这些都和身心的枷锁、掠夺、死亡、痛苦不可分割地联系在一起了。

不去做爱根本不能阻挡，用手套隔绝肢体接触也根本不够，别的世界，那些世界里那么多的他们早就把一切都做过了，千千万万的他们用千千万万的方法做了千千万万遍，早就没有真正纯净的孩子，没有没被开膛过的爱人，没有没被实践过的梦呓！就算那些但丁和维吉尔都消失了，他们的所有高潮和哽咽都付梦中，那些爱与恨世界该怎么抹去？只要他们一个还是但丁，另一个还是维吉尔，是不是他们就总会第一千万零一次做这种事？

衣服散落一地，魔力的风暴快要掀翻屋顶，这不正常，是不正常的极致，他们甚至不知道一会儿会用人形还是恶魔的形态交媾，或许一个人形一个恶魔也无所谓。但如果不正常的行为，沉迷欲望、放纵、暴力，恰恰为正常人确立自身提供了禁止跨越的界限，如果正常人自愿受到比所谓不正常的人更多的可笑束缚，那到底谁正常，谁不正常？

维吉尔突然又想到小时候他和弟弟偷窥到父母做爱。

父亲赤裸的前胸压在母亲柔软的乳房上，母亲黑夜里白得发亮的长腿环在父亲腰后，脚趾颤抖着勾紧。从此这成了兄弟两人之间共同的秘密，从此只要想要去吻，那晚的父母就会拦在他们脸前。

从此他一生无法原谅父母竟然是在这样的仪式中将他带到世上。两个人自愿插入与被插入，自愿把自己交给另一个人，迟早会这样的，他们一定会这样的！父亲预见到了吗？那在千年的浪游里获得了智慧的斯巴达预见到了吗？伊娃呢？他们有没有想过自己的孩子会兄弟相奸，会在某个中午的做爱中死去，与万物一起坠落下去？他们是茫然无知地因肉欲而有了孩子，还是永恒地预见到了自由从自身传递给孩子的灾难性后果，却仍同意在这些可怕的条件下将双子创造？

插入，抽动，高潮，做爱的时候人无所不能，他欲往何处，就达到何处，他欲创造什么，就造出了什么。

我们应该早点做这个——窗外是雀鸟在鸣叫还是啁啾的秒针正记录这永恒的时刻？他们喘息着举起刀，还不能就这么结束，那些已被做过的和没做过的事都要一瞬间重现才行，所有但丁和维吉尔的爱和痛苦都是现在但丁和维吉尔的爱与痛苦，所有钉入胸膛的叛逆之剑都让但丁胸口快要飞出振翅的蝴蝶，所有曾被挑断的脚筋都让维吉尔的脚踝隐隐作痛，恍然笑自己就像在重演伊利亚特。

阿喀琉斯和一些英雄是被半人半兽的喀戎养大的，这些人作为他的学生，也把兽性和神性结合在一起。荷马将他们与人区分开来，因为普通人会害怕自由，害怕因自己的选择陷入悔恨和痛苦，但他们却拥有一种不幸的天赋*。

现在这种天赋正在斯巴达兄弟的血液中尖啸，尖啸着喷射到天花板涌进喉管浸透地板，斯巴达兄弟终于获得了一种为所欲为的自由，他们自己选中了自己，他们是马格的歌革人，是自己的选民，就像阿喀琉斯同样是命运的选民。万物沉坠，最后的亲吻里，他们确认这世上总有一些东西能让一个人有力量去经受，从此不受约束，无知无识，六亲不认，什么都不爱，又无所不知无所不爱，像人也像恶魔。

end

*化用别尔嘉耶夫“自由是不幸的天赋，它使人的命运成为灾难性的。”

 

*演员表（？）来自Mia老师的中产au和我之前写过的文，人类维吉尔是我下篇要写的，提前拿来用hhh  
再次感谢Mia老师授权！  



End file.
